


leave me restless, leave me hung

by kimaracretak



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Light dies, and the web endures.





	leave me restless, leave me hung

**Author's Note:**

> "It is best for me to work quietly alone. I must endeavour to be more and more retired and secret. I must not even let myself know what I do. I must never be satisfied, but look ahead."  
> ~ Anna Jemima Clough
> 
> For Legendarium Ladies April & the Silmarillion Writers' Guild's 'Rise Above' Challenge

Light dies so easily.

Hiss and click and spin and then it's gone. Eight punctured holes where the emptiness shines through before you swallow it whole, eight silk threads round and round and round until it collapses it on itself.

Only the void, now.

The black-light queen weaves too, spells against the dark as if their gold is any different from the light's.

Yours, too, her weaving; yours, too, the queen.

Hiss and click and spin your silks around and she'll not see it coming, no. Always so hard for the toothless.

 _Click-click_ the quiet in your mind and _click-click_ your songs in hers.

Clever the elven queen and faster she weaves, but you've swallowed brighter suns.

Sweetly forbidden her songs call to you, thorn-whip ropes that find no grasp on your skin. Sweetly sings the web that fracture-falls under your teeth.

Anything can be unwoven. Spell and light and the black-star queen too, press and pull and speed the collapse on its way. Sticky-sweet the silks and blood, spill over and over the silver-red that is not light.

Only you to weave the web now, only you and yours.

(And the black-light queen the only light, and only yours.)


End file.
